Secrets Always Come Out
by katy1986
Summary: Can love concur all, find out. please review, so i can have feed back to know if you like it or not. pairings:Sheppard/OC and slight hints of Jack/Sam and Dan/Jan eventually xXx Being Revised.
1. CH1 REPORT TO THE GENERAL

Secrets always come out

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1/Atlantis so please don't sue me.

I am huge Jack/Sam fan. There will be no Sam/Pete I don't like Pete although his character has never done anything wrong but you know everybody has their own opinion and their own taste. An jack has been hiding something from everyone at the SGC except General Hammond. Okay other info for the story:

Jack never was promoted to general.

Sam never got promoted to colonel.

General Hammond was never reassigned.

Janet didn't die.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Chapter 1

Report to the General

To everyone at the SGC it was a normal morning.

Unbeknown to everyone except General Hammond, today was properly going to be one of the hardest days the SGC had seen. A foothold situation, a virus, a serious injury none of them would cause the disturbance which was most likely to erupt in next 2 hours. General Hammond looked out his window into the briefing room were his newest SG team sat waiting for him, but he was only looking at one member of the team, the one that was going to cause the stir with his main and best team SG-1, but most importantly Colonel O'Neill.

General Hammond reached for his phone.

"Siler, could you take a message down to SG-1 for me?" the General asked but was really ordering.

"Sir, why don't I just call them over the speaker?" Siler asked.

"Because I want this to have discretion" Hammond replied trying not to roll his eyes.

"Oh, okay Sir, what's the message?" Siler asked.

"Could you tell them to report to my office via the hallway not the briefing room!" General Hammond replied putting the emphasis on the via the hallway.

"Yes Sir!" Siler replied then at the same time they hung up the phone.

General Hammond got up and walked to the door in his office that lead to the briefing room and opened it. The four people in the room stood up straight away and stood to attention.

"At ease" Hammond ordered " I would ask that you give me half hour then I will be with you at 0900 hours." With that he turned and walked back to his office once he got in side he turned to the window that looked out to the briefing room and closed the blind.

Back in the briefing room all four occupants looked at each other then at the same time said.

"Something's going on"

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Meanwhile in the commissary

"Your kidding right I could of sat all day in that temple translating the ruins" Daniel said as he sat at the table with his breakfast which was already occupied by Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. Daniel sat down with Major Carter.

"I could have spent all day looking at the device that was in the ruined church in the ruined city" Sam said as she took a seat.

"The landscape was a most pleasing sight" Teal'c added.

"Jack, what did you think of P3X-873" Daniel asked the silent member of the table.

"Daniel it was a planet with ruins and alien technology that I don't understand, what the hell do you think I thought of it?" Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh come on sir, it couldn't have been that bad?" Sam asked as she looked at Jack.

"You forget Sam if Jack can't blow it up he can't be bothered with it" Daniel added.

"Its not tha…."

"Sorry Sir, but General Hammond wants you and the rest of SG-1 in his office, and he wants you to go via the hallway not through the briefing room" Siler interrupted.

"Thanks Siler" Jack replied as he got up and deposited his tray, followed by the rest of SG-1.

As SG-1 reached the elevator Daniel started on about the next mission they were going on tomorrow.

"Daniel its is just a regular mission you know through the gate check out the locals then report back, nothing to get to excited about" Jack said getting annoyed with Daniel perkiness.

"Well sir we are also going to be taking the new SG team with us" Sam added with a tight lipped smile.

"Please do not remind me, because I am not looking forward to that either" Jack said as they started towards the corridor that leads straight to General Hammond's office.

They had just started down the corridor when the alarm went off signalling that there had been an off world activation.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Okay I am slowly trying to sort this story out and I will be going chapter by chapter til it is done... I am looking for a Beta Reader for it if you are interested let me know. xx Katy.


	2. CH2 OFF WORLD ACTIVATION

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer.

This is chapter 2 revision. x

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Chapter 2

Off World Activation

The alarm flooded through the air to alert everyone to the activation of the Stargate. SG-1 turned on their heel's and headed to the control room along the way they passed a load of SF's on the gate defence team that was making there way into the gate room.

As soon as they entered the control room Major Carter took the empty seat at the terminal next to Siler.

"Is there remote signal?" asked Carter as she started to type the consol.

"Not yet Major" Siler added not taking his eyes of the computer screen in front of him.

Everyone in the control room just stood wondering what's was going on.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Meanwhile up stairs

The four new SGC personal were sitting having there own private conversation when the alarm went off.

The four occupants of the room went to the window and looked down at the Stargate.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked one of the men in the room, not noticing a another person enter the room.

Then all of a sudden they got another voice join in the conversation.

"There has been an unscheduled off world activation" Hammond informed the four. "I will be back as soon as possible, would you all please wait up here"

With that Hammond walked to the stairs and went down to the control room.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGSCGSGC

Back down stairs

As Hammond walked down the stairs he took in the sight that was before him before looking at Siler and carter sitting side by side at the controls. As he stepped off the last step.

"What's going on people" Hammond asked as he walked over to stand next to Jack.

"We don't know yet sir, but we are working on it" Carter answered as she quickly tapped away on the consol then added. "Sir, there appears to be nothing coming through the wormhole"

"SG-2 remote signal has just come through" Siler said called from looking at the wave lengths of a radio signal that was being transmitted through the wormhole.

"Open the iris" Hammond ordered then he flicked on the mic. "Stay alert defence team just in case there are hostels on SG-2's six"

Just after he flicked off the mic SG-2 appeared through the adventerisIon, Two were limping whilst carrying another member and then the other member came through and shouted up to the control room to close the iris. Siler did it immediately as a couple loud thumps echoed through the gateroom. Then SG-1 took off towards the gate room.

"Medical team to the gate room" Hammond ordered through the mic before turning to look at Siler.

"Remind SG-1 I want to see them once they have finished with SG-2" with that he took off back up the stairs passing through the four people who were waiting for him, who stood up immediately after they saw him. "At ease I will be with you shortly"

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

About fifteen minutes later SG-1 returned to the control room and started to make there way up to the briefing room to inform Hammond of why SG-2 had returned early. They forgot that Hammond didn't want them to go though the briefing room.

As soon as Teal'c and Daniel got to the top of the stairs they heard General Hammond talking to the occupants of the room.

"I am sorry but I am going to have to do this briefing tomorrow, as you properly saw that we have had a problem off world, well anyway I am going to have to find out what I can so can we meet back here tomorrow at 08:00 hours and we will get you settled into your new jobs" Hammond said only paying attention to the four people in civilian clothes in front of him.

"Sir," Daniel started hesitantly as walked towards the Hammond. "SG-2 made a quick exit because they were ambushed by a patrol of Jaffa loyal to Yu" As Daniel finished the rest of SG-1 appeared Jack spoke up.

"Yea Colonel Collins is fine, Richards and Thompson have twisted ankles as well as cuts and bruises and Michaels was hit by a staff blast but Frasier said that he well be ok just a bit singed" Jack stated looking only at his commanding officer.

"Um, ok colonel" General Hammond replied nervously, then to his horror Daniel decided to acknowledged the four people in the room.

"Um, hi I'm Dr Daniel Jackson are you ok" Daniel asked the only girl in the room with Hammond who had gone white and was looking worried.

Teal'c, Sam and Jack turned to were Daniel was looking Jack just stood there with his mouth wide open in shock. The girl Daniel was talking too turned and looked straight at jack, he finally managed to get his voice back.

"Katy" Jack said staring gob smacked at the girl in front of him, the rest of SG-1 who was shaken by Jack knowing the girl in front of them Sam, Daniel and Teal'c darted their gaze between Jack and the girl he was talking to and General Hammond who looked very uneasy. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I am the Major in the new SG team," Katy replied coldly staring at Jack before adding to her statement causing Teal'c and Daniel stare at Jack in shock and Sam to gasp and look at him in hurt. "Why have you got a problem with that Father?"

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Hope you like, in the next chapter we will find out a few things about Jack which never happened in the series.

We find out why Katy is being so much of a cow to Jack.

Plus two O'Neill's how will the SGC cope?

Review please.

Katy xXx


	3. CH3 HELLO DAD

See chapter 1 for disclaimer, please review.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Previously:

"Katy" Jack said shaken the rest of SG-1 darted there gaze between Jack the girl he was talking too and General Hammond who looked very uneasy. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I am the major in the new SG team," Katy replied coldly then added the thing that made Teal'c and Daniel stare at Jack and Sam look totally terrified. "Why have you got a problem with that Father?"

Hello Dad!

"Father?" Daniel asked staring at Jack in shock. Teal'c inclined his head to the side staring between father and daughter. Sam was just staring pointedly at Katy in pure shock.

"Yes Daniel, Guys I would like you all to met my daughter Kathryn but everyone calls her Katy" Jack said feeling totally off balance. Katy stood there just glaring at him.

"Yes, his my father for a lack of a better term" Katy said nastily.

"O'Neill, there seems to be ill well between you and your child" Teal'c said still looking between father and daughter.

"No kidding Sherlock" Katy said staring at the Jaffa in front of her.

"Hey your pissed at me, don't take it out on them" Jack said staring hard at Katy.

"Yea that's right, your work has always been more important than your family" Katy said looking at him angrily.

"An what the hell is that suppose to mean" Jack replied sharply with anger etched all over his face.

"You know what I mean by that" Katy said glaring at him with all her might.

"No actually I don't" Jack replied indignantly.

"Louise" Katy yelled. "Does that name ring a bell" Katy turned to the general.

"General I am sorry I will be back on base at 08:00 sharp, but I have to get out of here now" Katy told the general before she fled out of the briefing room.

After Katy left so did the rest of her team Leaving a very shocked SG-1. After Katy had left Jack had sat down at the table with his head in his hands. Sam walked up to the table and sat opposite him, while Teal'c stood by the window that looked down to the Stargate. Whilst Daniel walked around the table circling it like a vulture.

"So Jack you have a daughter, care to explain why you never told us about her" Daniel asked as he stopped pacing and took a seat next to Sam.

Jack lifted his head up and looked straight at Daniel, Daniel sat there in shock because as Jack looked up Daniel saw tears in his eyes.

"Um, Danny you were in this room weren't you, you did see the way my daughter was to me" Jack asked in a sarcastic tone trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Indeed O'Neill your daughter seemed quite upset with you" Teal'c added.

"Jack why didn't you say something to us" Sam said in a small voice finally breaking her silence.

"I was ashamed" Jack admitted in an even lower voice looking down.

"Of your own daughter Jack" Sam asked in disbelieve.

"No, not of Katy. Katy is all I have left" Jack said in a choked voice.

"Jack, okay so you're not ashamed of her. So why did she act that way" Daniel asked. "And who's Louise"

Everyone noticed Jack sudden in take of breath.

"Katy maybe 24 but she has already been through, much more than anyone should have to endure" Jack said trying to stop Teal'c, Sam and Daniel seeing the tears in his eyes. "You see Sarah wasn't my first wife"

Sam, Daniel sat with mouths open while Teal'c sat there well looking like Teal'c.

"You were married before Sarah" Daniel asked shocked. Jack looked at Daniel then Teal'c then he last looked at Sam and seeing the look on her Face made him resolved to tell them everything.

"Yea I was married before I married Sarah. Oh and the answer to your other question Louise is……………….."

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGSCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Sorry for the cliffy.

Please review.

xXx Katy xXx


	4. CH4 O'NEILL FAMILY TRAGEDIES

Here hope you enjoy

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

O'Neill Family Tragedies

Jack looked at Daniel then Teal'c then he last looked at Sam and seeing the look on her face made him resolve to tell them everything.

"Yea I was married before I married Sarah. Oh and the answer to your other question Louise is my eldest child" Jack said looking at them.

"What you have another child as well" Daniel said looking even more shocked.

"Yea, well as I said Sarah is my second wife. My first wife's name was Katelyn, she was my high school girlfriend. Two weeks after graduation she came around my house and told me she was pregnant, my parents were strict Catholics and they didn't believe in children outside of wed lock, so we were forced to get married." Jack paused for a moment to look to see if his team were following and they were, they were all glued listening to every word Jack said. "Well 7 and half months later Louise was born, and I fell instantly in love with fatherhood but Katelyn hated being a mother. We went on with our life's I joined the air force and she had her work. The thing was me and Katelyn didn't love each other but we still shared a bed, but after 8 years we decided enough was enough an we was going to get a divorce. That's when we found out she was pregnant with Katy, Katelyn wanted to get an abortion but I wouldn't let her. Well anyway she carried Katy to term and then I was a father of an 8 year old and new born." Jack said taking a breathe.

"Four months after Katy was born, I had just come home from a 15 hour shift at work and walked in to hear Katy screaming, I went to see what was wrong and realised that Katelyn was nowhere to be seen. I sorted out Katy then walked into Louise's bedroom to see if she knew were mommy was and she said she left, I asked Lou to keep an eye on Katy and went into the bedroom to see all her stuff had gone." Jack said looking at SG-1.

"What she walked out and abandoned her own children" Daniel said in disbelieve. Jack nodded his head in reply.

"People like that don't deserve to be mothers" Sam said disgusted.

Jack half smiled and carried on. "After that I became a single parent and raised the girls alone then when Louise was 15 and Katy was 7 I meet Sarah, one of the first things I told her was I had two kids, because they were most important things in my life. She under stood the moment she meet the girls she fell in love them, after we got married they started calling her mom. 4 months after we were married she fell pregnant with Charlie, 3 years later Louise left school and went into med school, she had a break from it for a couple of years and during that time went travelling with her friends. She was on her 3 year when she came back by then she was 23, Katy was 15 and Charlie was 8." Jack looked up to see Sam and Daniel take a sharp in take of breath because they knew Charlie was 8 when he accidentally killed himself.

"The day Charlie died Katy was up stairs doing her homework and Louise was in her bedroom studying. One of Charlie's favourite things was to wind Katy up when she was doing homework, that day was no different he went in wind her up and she yelled at him to go and 'leave her the hell alone'. He left, that was when he went into mine and Sarah's room and you know. As I said both the girls were upstairs and Katy's room was dead opposite ours so she was the first one there, deep down inside me and Sarah was just hoping that the gun had gone of and one was hurt, but we had just started up the stairs when I heard Katy scream, it was sound that I never wanted to hear again, as soon as we heard her we knew something was wrong by the time we had got to the room Louise was on the floor trying to stop the bleeding. Katy was crying esoterically we went to hospital that was when Charlie died." Jack finished with tears in his eyes.

"Oh man" Daniel said his heart going out to his friend.

"Jack why didn't you ever tell anyone" Sam said feeling guilty for being angry.

"You are a brave man O'Neill to over come that sort of tragedy" Teal'c said.

"Thanks Teal'c but I wish it ended there. After the funeral I started taking more and more jobs, I hated being at home. When I did come home Katy would tell me that Louise had been acting weird, but I just left it, which was properly one of the biggest mistakes of my life" Jack stopped to compose himself

"Why" Sam asked.

"Because if I spoke my eldest maybe I would noticed that she was depressed like Katy did, but I didn't. I came home for Katy's 16th birthday we were setting up when I noticed that Louise wasn't here I went to go up stairs and get her when Sarah asked me to help her hang a banger, so Katy said she would go up stairs and get her, that's was when I heard her scream. Mine and Sarah's hearts jumped into our throuts the last time she screamed like that was when she found Charlie. We ran up stairs we went to Louise's room to find her sprawled on the bed at first look she looked like she was asleep, then I noticed the bottle in her hand." Jack stopped and broke down in to tears. Sam got up and walked around the table and sat next to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh Jack" Sam said as she hugged him.

"She committed suicide. At her funeral Katy wouldn't go near her grave and she didn't even cry which I found weird because Katy and Louise were always close. But it wasn't me who noticed it, it was Sarah I was to much wrapped in my own depression of losing two children with in a 6 month period. 1 month after Louise funeral was when I took the Abydos mission. Katy knew it was a suicide mission, I was glad when you found us a way back for us Daniel, as I stepped through the gate I made a pledge to myself that I was going to make it up to Katy. As I was finishing up to leave the base, I got a call from Sarah she was at the hospital, ever since Katy found Charlie she had apparently been cutting her self, this time Kate had cut herself to deep and her blood wouldn't clot back up."

"Jesus" Daniel said.

"I rushed straight to the hospital, Katy was awake when I got there but as soon as walked into the room, the way she looked at me I knew our relationship had changed forever. She hardly ever talked to me ever again as soon as she hit 18 she left home" Jack finished his tale he had tears rolling down his checks.

"Oh, Jack." Sam said her heart going out to her CO.

"O'Neill what you have just told us is the proof of your strength, not many people could survive all the adversity you have had." Teal'c said looking straight at Jack.

"So you two haven't talked in 6 years, Jesus" Daniel said shacking his head. "Well maybe you two could work things out now you are stationed at the same post"

"Yea, Daniel has a point" Sam said giving Jacks shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Maybe see will forgive me, will find out soon enough" Jack said sighing but deep down with the slight hope that he and his daughter could work things out.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSG

Review let me know what you think.

Katy xXx


	5. CH5 ALONE

Okay keep all your reviews coming.

Disclaimer: Don't own them blah blah.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Alone

Meanwhile in the corridor just outside the gate room.

Katy was walking down the corridor looking like she was going to hit someone. When she heard the three other members of her team catch up with her.

"Um Katy, you ok" Colonel James Hamilton asked.

"Yea I am fine Sir, I knew I would bump into him sooner or later" Katy said in a small voice as they reached the elevator that would take them to the surface.

"Katy, we have served with each other long enough to call each other by our names out of work" Hamilton said to her with a smile on his face.

"Yea I guess you could call 4 years long enough" Katy said with a small smile.

"Yea too long for my liking" Lieutenant Michael Phillips added sarcastically.

"Oh shut up you" Katy said as she clipped Phillips around the ear.

"So you lot have served together before?" asked the new boy of there team.

"Yea in Afghanistan" Hamilton answered "There were us three and three others"

"So why haven't they came to the SGC too" asked Kyle Stevens.

"They did, you have properly already read about the Atlantis mission, well the other two members of our team are on that. Lieutenant Aiden Ford and Major John Sheppard" Katy said saying the last name quietly.

"Hey how about we hit the pub and have a drink then that way we can get to know the new boy" Phillips said changing the subject.

"Yea I am up for it" Hamilton replied "Katy how about it"

"Yea sounds like it could be fun" Katy replied finally coming back to this reality.

"Ok" said Kyle.

After that they got changed and went to a pub in town called The Dog.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

"Ok so now that, that's out in the open how about you lot head home and get some rest and report back here at 8:00 hours also" General Hammond said finally letting his best team know that he was still in the room.

"Ok Sir" They all replied at once.

Hammond stood there and watched as they walked away and down the stairs wondering if assigning Katy at the same post as her father was a good idea, after a couple of minutes he turned and walked into his office.

After SG-1 had changed into there street clothes they meet up on there way to the surface.

"Jack we were talking about going to The dog, you know the pub in town, you in" Daniel asked.

"Yea come on jack we could use a team night after the little revelation today" Sam said trying to get Jack to smile.

"Nah, you guys have fun I think I am going to go home and think of away to get my daughter to talk to me" Jack said looking at the floor.

Teal'c, Sam and Daniel didn't know how to respond so they just said nothing. Once they had reached the surface they went there separate ways Jack to his car and Sam and Daniel to Teal'c's 4x4.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGSGCSGCSGC

At The Dog.

"So one night Katy, Aiden, Me and John were playing poker and Aiden decided to change the rules that the person with the losing hand had perform a dare. Well we carried on playing obviously having to do various dares then Katy had just lost her 4th round we had all been drinking so by now we were all pissed when Aiden told her what her dare was, the dare was to snog John and for some reason when the time limit was up they didn't stop kissing and then two weeks later they were an official couple" Michael said finishing up his tale with a laugh.

"Oh shut up or people will start hearing about the time in the in North California" Katy said with a smirk.

None of them realised that SG-1 except Jack had walk in and had spotted them. They decided come over and to properly introduce themselves, they stopped short when they heard the conversation.

"So that guy Colonel O'Neill is your dad" Kyle asked but regretted it when he sure Katy flinch.

"Yea. Why what's it to you" Katy said trying to challenge him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" Kyle said.

"Why you only asking about the biggest prick in the world" Katy said nastily.

"Excuse me its rude to talk behind peoples backs, but even worse to insult your only member of family like that" Sam said annoyed at Jack daughter.

"Oh look it my dads flunkies. Just because you love him doesn't mean I have to" Katy said standing up to face them.

"Yea well your dad loves you none the less" Daniel said looking sadly at the girl in front of him, because he felt terribly sorry for her.

"Yea, well his a selfish Bastard who only cares about himself" Katy screamed at them before walking outside.

Colonel Hamilton was about to get up when Sam put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Please I want to talk to her; maybe it would help if she talked it out" Sam said then as an onslaught "Or scream it out"

The people assembled in front of her smiled. Sam turned on her heels and went in search of the baby O'Neill.

Sam found her outside sitting on a bench looking at a pond. She walked up to her.

"Mind if I have a seat" Sam said looking at the daughter of the man she loved more than anything.

"Whatever it's a free country" Katy said not looking at her.

"I came out here to see if you want to talk" Sam said clasping her hands in front of her.

"No I want to be alone" Katy said still staring at pond as if she could see the bottom of it.

"Well if that's what you want" Sam said starting to get up.

"What I want" Katy said looking at her for the first time. It was then that Sam noticed she was crying "I never had a choice in the matter"

Sam sat back down next to her and looked at her.

"I never had a choice I was always alone. First my mom, then my brother, then the bitch and now my fiancé" Katy said trying to stop from breaking down.

"You're engaged" Sam asked shocked.

"Was we broke up 5 months ago" Katy said trying to regain her composure "You properly know him as he is on the Atlantis mission, Major John Sheppard"

"Yea I have met him so you two were engaged" Sam said shocked.

"Yea" Katy replied trying to keep tears from falling further.

"You do know your dad loves you right, and that the strain between you two, is killing him" Sam said trying to make Katy realise how loved she was by her father.

"What you think I like it, I just keep seeing Lou's face and if my dad had listened to me maybe she would still be alive" Katy said breaking down again.

"Katy we can't predict the unknown all we can do is live in the now" Sam said "Your dad loves you to death alright and I think its time you make up, personally and your dad said you and your sister used to be close do you think she would want you doing this yourself and your dad"

Katy sat there staring at her. "He told you about me and Lou" Katy asked shocked as she saw Sam nod. "You love my dad don't you?"

"Yea I do" Sam said smiling "Come on let's go back inside and get a drink and sit and chat with everyone"

"Ok" Katy said composing herself.

With that they walked back into the pub. To find that there drinks had already been ordered and were waiting for them, they took there seats and started chatting till early evening.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Okay hope you enjoyed please review.

xXx Katy xXx


	6. CH6 WELCOME SG16

See chapter 1 for disclaimer.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Welcome SG-16

It was 07.00 hours at the SGC when Colonel Hamilton walked into find his team already in the briefing room. He walked in and sat down at the table.

"An how are we all doing this morning" he asked in a cheery voice slapping lieutenant Phillips on the back.

"Don't make me hit you Colonel" Michael replied.

"Ok, so not in a good mood" Colonel Hamilton replied in a sarcastic voice looking across the table to where the new guy was sitting.

"Ah come on colonel, you know that Mike can't handle that much alcohol" Katy said laughing from were she was standing by the window that looked down on the Stargate.

Katy and Hamilton rolled up with laughter.

"Aaarg, keep it down it feels like someone's planted a drum kit in my head and has started playing it" Kyle piped up from his spot.

"OhForCryingOutLoud we got another lite wait on the team" Katy said with mirth.

Then Katy and Hamilton started laughing again.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Jacks office

Jack was sitting at his desk with reports in front of him which he was supposed to be working on, but he was just staring at them thinking about Katy. When there was a knock on the door. Jack looked up.

"Come in" O'Neill yelled.

The door opened an walked General Hammond.

"Hey Jack, how are you this morning" George asked.

"Yea Peachy, Sir" he said putting on a facade to try and make Hammond believe him.

"Come on Jack I know you well enough to see straight through that" George said taking a seat at the desk.

Jack ignored him and starred pointedly at the report in front of him. George just sat there watching him. After a couple of minutes Jack looked up at George the look that was in his eyes hurt George.

"Why" Jack said taking a breathe. "Why didn't you tell me you were assigning my daughter at the same base as me?"

"Jack I wanted too, believe me I knew this would cause an issue, but the pentagon wouldn't let me" George answered.

"She hates me Sir, how are we going to work together" Jack said trying to avoid the Generals eyes so he wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Jack, please just try" George begged. There was another reason why General Hammond had, had Katy assigned at the same base as her father but he wanted Katy to tell him on her own accord. "She needs you"

"There something else going on here, isn't there, what is it" Jack asked looking George straight in the eye not caring if he saw the tears or not.

"Jack, Katy's got to be the one to tell you, it's only right" George said. "She needs her dad more than ever now"

George stood up before Jack could reply.

"I'll see you in the briefing room 0800 hours" George said as he walked to the door. He opened it and left.

Jack just starred at the door after a minute he pulled open is draw to the right and pulled out a picture. It was of two girls one looked about 13 the other 5 the older girl was wearing a pair of white sweat pants with a yellow top the youngest had a white and pink dress on. Jack sat there starring at it.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Meanwhile back in the briefing room

Hamilton and Katy had just finished laughing at Michael and Kyle again.

"Oh shut up Katy" Michael said as put his head down on the table.

"Oh god, it's only 0716 the briefing doesn't start for another 45 minutes" Katy said.

"So maybe my head ache a be gone by then" Michael said into the table.

"My head going to be gone if I stay in here with you two lite waits whining, I'm going to have a walk around" Katy said as she walked to the stairs that lead to the control room and descended them.

"Um, what if she runs into her dad" Michael said raising his head.

"Then maybe they could talk, and then maybe Katy will open up to him about what's going on with her" Hamilton said looking towards the stairs.

"What wrong with the Major" Kyle asked also raising his head to look at the two who know his other team mate better.

"Nothing" Michael automatically answered out of loyalty to Katy.

"Oh come of it Mike you know as well as I do she as been acting weird since about a week after John and Aiden left" James said looking at his team mate. "Remember she wouldn't talk to us for 3 weeks, and then all of a sudden she came back like everything was ok, when we could tell it wasn't. Then when we asked her, her reply was always 'oh nothing'"

"Yea I remember" Michael said looking down at the table surface.

"Maybe if she talks to her dad and opens up maybe we will get our old Katy back" Hamilton said with a hopeful expression.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Back at Jacks Office

Jack was still sitting starring at the photo. He was so out of it he didn't hear the knock on the door and he didn't see Teal'c, Sam and Daniel come in.

Jack ran his finger over the face of the youngest girl in the photo and was talking to it. "What's wrong baby"

"Um love you too, Jack" Daniel said with a grin on his face. Jack looked up startled.

"What we did knock, but you didn't answer. We knew you were in here so we came in" Sam said looking at Jack.

"It's ok, so what you guys up to" Jack asked trying to cover up what said and putting the photo back.

"So what's that any way" Daniel asked as he came around the desk before Jack could put the photo away.

"Um it's a picture of Katy and Louise" Jack said showing them it.

"Their both beautiful Jack" Sam said.

"Louise looks totally devoted to her sister" Daniel put in.

"They look like very pleasant children O'Neill" Teal'c said.

"Thanks guys" Jack said as they handed the photo back an he placed it on the desk instead of back in the draw.

"So what makes you think there something wrong with her" Sam asked worried about the SGC's new O'Neill.

"I don't know but General Hammond was in here a little while ago and said one of the reasons she was assigned here was because she needs her dad" Jack said looking up at his team.

"I wonder what's up" Sam said.

"Well we are not going to find out this minute so why don't we go and get some breakfast" Daniel said.

"Yea, come on I'm with Danny-boy on this one" Jack said getting up.

"Ok, I could go for breakfast" Sam said.

"Breakfast would be good" Teal'c added.

Jack stacked the unfinished reports up and left with the rest of his team.

They made there way down to the commissary where they ordered there breakfast. They sat down at the table and started discussing there next mission which would also be SG-16's first mission.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

On the same level as Jacks office

Katy was walking down the corridor every now and then she would see a couple of SF's they would stare at her then wait until they thought she was out of ear shot then whisper 'That's O'Neill's brat'.

After the 3rd time she got pissed off with it.

"Yea and what the hell does it have to do with you" she yelled at them.

Katy turned the corner and she saw that there was an office she look up to see who's it was and staring back at her was:

Colonel Jack O'Neill

Katy stood there staring at the door flashing back to her conversation last night with Major Carter. Katy reached out to knock on the door but with due her hand she went to turn away. But changed her mind she reached out again but this time she did knock. She waited for an answer but when she didn't get one she twisted the knob and opened the door. She walked into find the office empty instead of leaving she walked in and closed the door and went to the desk and sat in her dad's chair.

As soon as she sat down she noticed the draw to her right was slightly open she opened it to see a stuffed teddy that was extremely familiar to her she took it out and smiled at it.

"Hey there, Cuddles" Katy said to the bear.

Katy brought the bear up to her chest as she did she saw the photo on his desk.

Katy reached over with a lump forming in her throat and picked up the picture. She held it up and just starred at it, it was her and Louise. Katy burst out into tears and hugged her old teddy Cuddles to death.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Meanwhile in the commissary

SG-1 were just finishing up there breakfast it was 0740.

"We had better start our way up to the briefing room" Daniel said.

"Yea come on" Jack said as they started to make there way out of the commissary.

"O'Neill you and your daughter will be in room together again do you think there will be another incident" Teal'c inquired.

"I hope not Teal'c" Jack said. "Crap, I forgot the file for the Briefing"

"Oh come on Jack all you had to do was bring one little file" Daniel said shaking her head.

"I know I will only be a couple of minutes" Jack said running off to his office.

"That man sometimes" Daniel said shaking his head.

"Oh come on Daniel he has a lot on his mind at the moment" Sam said defending Jack.

"Yea I guess your right" Daniel said as they entered the control room and started making there way up to the briefing room.

Once they reached the top they saw Colonel Hamilton, Lieutenant Phillips and Dr Kyle Stevens but no one could see baby O'Neill.

"Hey you lot, where's Jacks daughter" Sam asked.

"She went for a walk about 20 minutes ago" Hamilton answered.

"Where's Colonel O'Neill" Phillips asked.

"To get something from his office" Daniel answered as they took there seats.

The two teams started to make a conversation, not knowing that father and daughter where about to become face to face again.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Jacks office

Jack walk in to his office as soon as he closed the door he stopped in his tracks when he saw his daughter crying in hysterics hugging the stuffing out of her childhood teddy.

Jack carefully walked up to her and sat on the edge of the desk next to her.

"Baby what's wrong" Jack asked with tears in his eyes hating seeing his daughter in as much pain as she obviously was.

"Dad," Katy said startled bringing her legs down from where had them tucked up under her. "I didn't hear you come in"

"Don't change the subject" Jack said being thankful that she hadn't blown his ear off yet.

"I'm fine" she said trying to compose her self.

"Please talk to me" Jack implored her.

Katy just starred at him for a while then she leaned forward and put the picture on his desk, then all off a sudden threw her arms around Jacks neck and sobbed in to his neck asking over and over again.

"Why dad, why did Lou do it, why did she leave me, what did I do wrong?"

"Oh baby it wasn't your thought please never think that I just wish I had been there for you then baby" Jack said stroking her hair.

"Dad, I'm sorry for yesterday" Katy said.

"That's ok baby" Jack said hugging her. "I've missed you"

"Missed you too dad" Katy replied.

"Come on we have a briefing to go to" Jack said standing up. "We can talk after"

"Yea I'd like that" Katy said drying her eyes.

"Good" Jack said giving her a hug.

With that Katy and Jack left and walked up to the briefing room when they got to the top stairs. Everyone turned around to see them together, then when they saw Katy smile at Jack with caused Jack to hug her, the group let out a breathe they didn't know they were holding and huge grins broke out on to there faces.

Just then General Hammond walked into see father and daughter hugging his face also broke out into a smile.

"Ok people, sorry to break up the reunion Jack but we have a briefing on the mission to P3X 927 and we also have to introduce you to the rest of the counterparts of your daughters team" George said grinning as Jack and Katy took there seats with there team members.

"Ok lets start with the introductions shall we" George said as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Sir shouldn't we wait for Dr Frasier" Sam said looking at Hammond.

"Yes I suppose we should" George said looking at Sam.

Just then they heard foot steps come up the stairs then at the top of the stairs appeared a woman who was wearing a her dress blues minus the blue jacket but instead had a white lab coat on.

"Sorry I'm late General I was checking on Lieutenant Michaels Sir" the lady said.

"That's fine Dr Frasier" George said smiling at her. "Take a seat so we can start the introductions"

"This is our flag ship team SG-1 I'm going to let them introduce themselves" George said smiling at them.

Jack took that as his cue he was first to stand up.

"Hey I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill" Jack said then sat down as soon as he sat Sam stood up.

"I'm Major Samantha (Sam for short) Carter" she said smiling at the new team.

"I'm Dr Daniel Jackson" Daniel said after he stood up.

"And I am Teal'c" He said as he inclined his head towards them.

"So that's them and this is our resident Doc her name is Dr Janet Frasier as you four already know" Hammond added. Janet smiled at them.

"Hi nice to meet you" Janet said.

"And everyone this is our new team SG-16 they have the same dynamic as SG-1, one Dr and 3 Military" George said inclined his head at Colonel Hamilton. He took that as a 'stand the hell up'.

"Hi I'm Colonel James Hamilton" he said smiling at SG-1. "An Colonel O'Neill it is pleasure to meet you at last. I have been your daughters CO for 4 years and I love her like she was my daughter"

"Thanks Colonel for looking after her" Jack said giving the guy his gratitude.

"Hi I'm Major Kathrine O'Neill everyone calls me Katy though and I am just going to say sorry for yesterday" Katy said smiling guiltily at SG-1.

"I'm sorry did you say O'Neill" Janet asked.

"Yea she did Janet I would like you to meet my daughter Katy, you have seen her name in my file right?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but I never thought I would meet her I didn't even put it together when I was doing their medicals" Janet said staring at Jack then at Katy.

"Um I am in the room you know" Katy said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry, it's nice to meet you again Katy and also to meet the person I know in name" Janet said extending her hand to shake Katy's.

"Ok people I think we got a bit side tracked" George said bring things back on subject.

"Hi I'm Lieutenant Michael Phillips"

"And I am Dr Kyle Stevens"

"Ok so now u know one another lets get on with the mission briefing" George said standing up to start the briefing.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Ok next chapter is going to be in the Atlantis space.

Please review.

Katy xXx


	7. CH7 ABANDON BASE

See chapter 1 for disclaimer

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGSCGSCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Abandon base

Far away in the Pegasus galaxy on a planet that was made up of mainly water. In the middle of the water stood a massive floating structure a city to be more precise, where a bunch of explores that for the last 5 months had called home. They were better known as SG-A (Stargate Atlantis) team. In the 5 months they had done a lot and scene a lot including pissing off the native bad guys the wraith.

From the out side looking in at the city it looked like a place of beauty and peace but oh can appearances be deceptive. In side there was flurry of activity.

"McKay have you figured out if we have enough energy in the ZPM to get us back to earth" Dr Elizabeth Weir asks as she walked into the control room.

"I'm working on it and this pressure isn't helping. You know" Dr Rodney McKay replied looking at everybody in the room.

"The dude has no idea what pressure is, his never worked with Kate" Lieutenant Aiden Ford whispered to his ranking officer Major John Sheppard who was standing next to him. At the mention of Kate's name though he through Aiden A dirty look.

"Who the hell is Kate then Lt. Ford" McKay asked.

"I thought you wanted to concentrate" Lt. Ford replied looking at McKay.

"I could use the distraction" McKay said looking at Ford.

He was about to open his mouth when he saw the look on Sheppard's face. "No one McKay just find a way to get us home before the wraith get here"

"Ok so we are back to the pressure than" McKay said pulling all his attention back on the ZPM.

Just then another lieutenant came up his name was Lt. Miles

"All the Atlantian's have finished being evacuated to the other world Dr Weir"

"Teyla are you sure you don't want to stay with your own people, don't get me wrong we would love to have you its just earth its our home with our people I thought I would give you the last chance to go with your people" Dr Weir said looking at Teyla.

"Thank you Dr Weir but I would like to stay with you. If that's okay." Teyla said looking at Weir then at Sheppard with out him noticing.

John might not of noticed but Aiden did an he wanted to warn Teyla that she was out of luck, because as much as Sheppard said he was over Kate, Aiden could still tell that he wasn't, even if any one else couldn't, they hadn't been friends for 4 years for nothing.

"Yea that's fine you can stay with us and come back to earth. We would love to have you, if we get back to earth that is" DR Weir said finishing looking at McKay.

"Ok the pressure again" McKay said looking up at Dr Weir. Just then an alarm pierced the room McKay looked at everyone in the room they were all staring at him. "Okay getting back to thy ZPM" As everyone filed out the room to the computers.

Lt. Miles sat at the controls and pulled all the screens up there were loads of little orange dots on the screen. "Crap" Lt. Miles muttered.

"There's too many the hive ships are carrying more than normal" Teyla said looking at the screen in alarm.

"Ok we are going to get McKay to hurry up" Mayor Sheppard said as he went to turn McKay came running out the room.

"I got it, I got it. I can send us back to earth but it will be a one way trip" McKay said looking around.

"We figured that if you did get the ZPM working again that it would be a one way trip, so pack as much of the Ancient technology we could" Dr Weir said looking at the McKay. "We have also downloaded all the database maybe Dr Jackson can make head of tails of it"

"But that wont stop the wraith from getting earths address" McKay said looking up in alarm.

"We have corrupted the computers they won't get anything out of them." Lt. Miles replied.

"Ok, let's go before the wraith try and follow us" Dr Weir said taking charge.

The entire Atlantis base personal moved to the gate room. McKay hooked up the ZPM the gate came to life. The mouth of the wormhole that lead back home to the team was like a life line for them.

Just as the first person went to step through the area around the gate room had beams descending in to it. The wraith were inside.

"Move get through and remember put the code through" Mayor Sheppard yelled as he and his team took up defence stances to make sure everyone got through.

The Atlantis team all ran through the stargate as fast as they could.

"All clear now let's go" McKay yelled as he to went through the gate.

Sheppard and his men back pedalled up the ramp still firing at the wraith until they walked through the wormhole…..

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Ok hope you liked Pls review.

Katy xXx


	8. CH8 LETS GO PEOPLE

Okay warning some strong language in this chapter read and review thanks. xXx Katy.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Let's go

Meanwhile back on earth 3 hours earlier

"Ok folks did you get all that" Hammond asked.

"Yea" replied Dr Stevens.

"Yep" replied Lieutenant Michael's and Colonel Hamilton together.

"Got it" replied Dr Jackson.

"Yea got it sir" replied Major Carter.

"YeaSureyoubetcha" Jack and Katy said together.

Teal'c inclined his head forward as an I understood.

"Ok so I have you down to disembark at 1200 hours" General Hammond said as he sat back down. "That is if all your medical check ups were fine."

"Doc was they" Jack asked looking at Janet.

"Yea everything was fine and normal in all of you except Lieutenant Phillips and Major O'Neill" Dr Frasier responded.

"Is there problem that will effect there gate travel" Hammond asked watching Dr Frasier.

"No. There white blood count is elevated because there both just getting over a slight case of flu." Dr Frasier said looking at them in a disapproving way.

"Um sorry are we missing something here" Jack said looking at Janet.

"No colonel your daughter and her team-mates decided to have a team break, whilst on the break an I quote Lieutenant Phillips on this one. 'We were pretend wrestling when we fell in the lake cause we wrestling on a dock'. There lucky that the flu was all they got in this weather" Dr Frasier said still giving the Major and Lieutenant a death glare.

"Ok so am not going too asked" Daniel said trying to lighten the mood.

All the occupants in the room started to laugh even Doc Frasier joined in.

"Okay" Hammond said trying to get order back. "So see you all in the gate room in an 1 hour an a half" Hammond said standing up. "Dismissed"

Hammond left the briefing room SG-1 looked at SG-16.

"What are you guys gonna do" Daniel asked.

"Don't know go and scare the shit out some more SF's" Katy said looking at SG-1.

"What do you mean by more sweetie" Jack asked glaring at his daughter.

"Oh you know nothing. Just earlier I was getting pissed off at a few SF's, cause every time I walked past them all I heard was 'look there's O'Neill's brat' and flipped an yelled at them. Like I said you know" Katy said trying not to the laugh at looks of disbelieve she was getting from SG-1. "What"

"You're a mini female version of your father" Daniel said looking at Katy in alarm.

"Why do you look so appalled at that Daniel" Jack asked turning to glare at him.

"Oh nothing. Oh god who am I kidding we cant cope with 2 O'Neill's we barely manage to handle 1" Daniel exclaimed sending everyone in to laughter.

"Now I take offence to that cause I am sweet and lovely" Katy said looking all innocent.

"Huh in your dreams Kate. Nah change my mind properly not there either" Lt. Phillips said making every one laugh again.

"Stuff it Mike. An what is this pick on me day" Katy6 said pouting. They dissolved into laughter again, an it remained that way for an hour.

"Ok guys we better get suited and boated" Jack said standing up.

"Shotgun" Katy said standing up.

"Excuse me" Jack said looking at his daughter.

"Sorry old tradition" Katy said to her father.

"Which means us girls get the changing room first" Katy said looking at her father.

"Nah ha" Jack said back.

"Yea" Katy said walking past her father.

Katy and Sam left to get change so did the guys but they stood outside waiting for the girls to finish. 15 minutes later they came out.

"Meet you in the armoury pups" Katy said getting glare from Jack.

"Don't push it young lady" Jack said walking in the changing room.

25 minutes later all of SG-1 and SG-16 were changed and armed as they headed into the gate room.

"Ok Siler dial them up" General Hammond ordered.

"Good luck SG-1 and SG-16 lets have a clean mission please" General Hammond ordered through the mic.

SG-1 and SG-16 as turned and stood ready at the bottom of the ramp.

"You guys nervous" Jack asked looking at SG-16.

"No" they answered near enough together.

"Chevron 1 locked" Siler's voice rang through the room.

"Ok then. Let's go people" Jack said making SG-1 roll there eyes at him.

"Oh this is going to be one long mission" Katy said sarcastically.

The gate started to spin.

"Chevron 2 locked" again as Siler's voice.

The gate carried on spinning and a couple of chevrons locked that Siler hadn't announced then all of a sudden.

"In coming wormhole" Siler said.

"Take position with the SF's SG-1 and SG-16" general Hammond ordered. SG-1 and SG-16 all took up positions and held there guns ready.

"Receiving iris code sir it's the Atlantis team" Siler announced through the mic which made Kate start and her team and dad send her worried glances.

"Stay alert people" Hammond replied.

The gate came to life and the whole the Atlantis team came through the last of with was Major Sheppard and Lt. Ford and right behind them was a wraith it pulled its arms up as if to plunge its hands into Major Sheppard's and Lt. Ford's chest when they heard a gun shot ring through out the room.

"Woo nice shot, from the hottie" Lt. Miles said looking past Sheppard and ford.

"Of course it was a great shot" Lt. Ford said getting up from the floor (were he stacked it as he came though the gate) an looking at who was bringing there weapon down. "Cause it came from my girl's gun" Lt. Ford came down the ramp and flung is arms around Katy.

"Dam girl I've missed you" he whispered in her ear as she hugged him back.

"Yea I've missed you too" Katy replied trying to keep her self from crying.

"Hey how you been you ok" Aiden asked as he pulled back from his long time friend who he hadn't seen in 5 months.

"Yea been great" Katy said to him.

"You can't fool me I know you to well" Aiden whispered to her again.

"I don't want to talk about it" Katy said putting all her defences back up.

Aiden cuddled her again then looked at his two other old comrades, to see them mouthing 'she wont even tell us what's up' that made Aiden worry, because he know they were all family. They used to tell each other everything. It can't have changed.

"Hey, how about once the Dr's have finished prodding and poking me. Us two go somewhere and talk" Aiden said looking Katy straight in the face. "I mean talk Kate, I mean you telling me what's up cause this isn't you" he finished as he pulled away from Katy and looked at Sheppard.

Then since coming through the gate Sheppard looked at Katy.

"Hey. Thanks for that shot you saved our necks" John Sheppard said as he looked at Katy.

"Well even if had ripped your heart out you wouldn't of felt it because you don't process one, you heartless bastard. I did it to make sure Aide didn't get hurt" Katy said turning her back on everyone and looking up to the window where General Hammond was. "Sir I take it the mission is scrapped until further notice"

"Correct as I want SG-16 and SG-1 present at the Atlantis debriefing" General Hammond replied through the mic.

"Good that means I can get the hell out of this room then" Katy said turning to glare at Major Sheppard, then walked as fast as she could out the room. By this time Sheppard had came off the ramp and was standing next to Aiden Ford.

"I think she's still angry" Sheppard said looking at Aiden.

"Dude don't" Aiden replied not in the mood for Sheppard's jokes because he was too worried about Katy.

"Ok, is someone going to tell me what the hell that was about" Jack said looking at SG-16 and Major Sheppard and Lt. Ford.

"Well excuse me Colonel O'Neill its nothing to do with you is it" Dr Rodney McKay said looking at Jack.

"Actually I think I have the right to know what the hell as upset my daughter McKay" Jack said glaring at McKay.

"You're her father" Lt. Aiden Ford said looking at Jack.

"Yea have you got a problem with that" Jack said glaring at the guy.

"No" Aiden answered fast. Then he turned to Sheppard and whispered. "You're dead mate. Good luck"

"_Oh crap this is not going to be fun"_ thought Sheppard.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Okay next chap Jack going to find out about the relationship between two certain Majors. How's he going to react.

Review please.

Katy xXx


	9. CH9 YOU WHAT

Okay this chapter gets a bit sappy.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

You what

Everyone in the room was staring they didn't know what was going to happen, some of the Atlantis team had left the gate room. Then Sheppard, Teyla, Ford, McKay and Dr Weir tried to leave.

"You're not going anywhere Sheppard until you tell me what that was about" Jack said giving the younger man a death stare.

The group all stopped and stood around Sheppard. Its was then that Sheppard realised that these people were his friends.

"You don't actually think we will leave him alone with you do you O'Neill" McKay said looking at the man before him with distaste.

"I weren't talking to you McKay so stay out of it" Jack said glaring back at him.

"Rodney, Colonel stop it" Sam said putting herself between the two men. "This isn't going to help Katy"

"Carter what do you know about this" Jack said looking at 2IC.

"Yea an why didn't you tell me" Daniel said pouting.

"Because I don't know that much all I know is that Major Sheppard and Katy were engaged till 5 an half months ago" Sam said looking at Jack.

"You what" Jack said looking at Sheppard. "You were engaged to my daughter"

"You were engaged to his daughter" McKay said looking at John in disbelieve. "God, what hell that must have been"

Then before anyone knew what hit them McKay got a fist in his face, and what shocked everyone the must was that it was actually Sheppard that punched him.

"Who the hell do you think you are insulting Kate. You don't even know her" Sheppard yelled.

"That coming from someone who is over Kate" Aiden muttered.

"Ok I don't get this you broke up with her" Sam said looking at Sheppard. "You don't defend someone unless you still care about a person"

"What do you mean I broke up with her? For your info Major, I told Kate about this assignment I thought she would be happy for me something this big, but I was wrong. As soon as I told her she went nuts and started yelling. By the end of the fight she told me she hated me, throw the ring at me and told me she never wanted to see me again" Sheppard replied with tears in his eyes.

"Ok maybe we should just go down to the infirmary for our medicals." Weir said looking at her team. "Is that ok with you Colonel"

"Yea course" Jack replied looking at Sheppard as if he had seen a ghost. Sheppard bowed his head and looked at the floor.

"For what it's worth Colonel O'Neill I loved your daughter and I still do. I don't think I will ever stop loving her and frankly I don't want too" Sheppard said as he turned and walked down to the infirmary.

"Come on we had all better get to the infirmary" Weir said guiding her team out the gate room. "We will see you at the briefing SG-1 and SG I'm sorry I don't know who you are"

"SG-16" Colonel Hamilton replied.

"Oh Ok see you at the briefing" Dr Weir said turning as she turned she noticed Lt. Ford hadn't moved. "Aiden are you coming"

"I will be there in a sec Dr Weir I just want talk to Mike and Colonel Hamilton and SG-1" Aiden replied looking at his two ex comrades.

"Ok" Dr Weir said as she left the gate room to catch up with the rest of her team.

"I just wanted to say John's not heartless I have no idea why they split up they loved each other more than anything" Aiden said in sad voice looking at O'Neill.

"He is not kidding you Colonel they did love one another" Colonel Hamilton said looking at Jack.

"Kate's not been the same since the break up" Lt. Phillips added.

"Yea what's up with that" Aiden said looking at Mike.

"Your guess is as good as ours" Phillips replied.

All of a sudden the blast door opened and in walked General Hammond.

"Folks I hate to break this up but Lieutenant Ford you need be checked out at infirmary before the briefing" General Hammond said addressing Aiden.

"Ok, I will talk to you guys later" Aiden said looking at Colonel Hamilton and Michael. "And it was nice to meet you Colonel O'Neill" With that Aiden left.

"Maybe Aiden will be able to get some sense out of Kate" Phillips said looking at everyone in the room. "He loves her like a sister and she loves him like a brother"

"Well there's not much we can do in here" Daniel said. "Why don't we go and wait in the briefing room"

"Yea come on" Jack replied distantly wondering what the hell was going on with his daughter.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Ok hope you liked.

Pls review.

Next will Katy spill the beans to Ford?

xXx Katy.


	10. CH10 DO WE HAVE TOO

Do we have too?

5 minutes later in the infirmary

Dr Janet Frasier was in there doing the medicals on the Atlantis team. She had just finished taking some of Major Sheppard's blood when SG-1 and SG-16 came in.

"Hello colonel O'Neill and colonel Hamilton what can I do for you two and your teams" Dr Frasier asked as she looked at Jack then James and the rest of there teams.

"We have a message for Dr Weir and her main team" Jack said looking at them.

"Oh, ok be my guest I'm done just got to wait for their results" Janet said as walked over to a tray with the blood from the other members of the Atlantis team.

Jack turned and faced the Atlantis team. "Your mission debrief is at 1500 hours and Dr weir obviously your attendance is necessary and also present should be Major Sheppard, Lt. Ford, Lt. Mile, Dr McKay, Dr Beckett and Miss Teyla Emmegon" Jack said speaking in his official tone. Katy was shooting a look of pure loathing at Teyla (which only Aiden saw) as she clung to John's arm whilst the colonel was talking.

"Ok, my team will be there" Dr Weir said looking at colonel O'Neill. "Does that mean my team can leave?" she asked looking at Janet.

"Yes, they are free to leave the infirmary but not the base" Janet said turning back to the conversation.

"Well in that case, why don't we go commissary to have something to eat" Dr Weir said looking at her team.

"If you don't mind Dr Weir, I'll take a rain check" Lt. Ford said looking at Weir then to pointedly at Katy.

"Yes, Lt. that's fine" Dr Weir said as she pulled all her stuff together.

After about 5 minutes everyone from the Atlantis team had left except Aiden and before leaving Sheppard thou throw a sad and depressed look at Kate, but when she turned away from him thou he walked out.

"Come on Kate, lets go for a walk and talk" Aiden said looking at Kate.

"What! Do we have too?" Katy asked in a whinny type of voice.

"Yes, come on" Aiden said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. As she left she gave a pitiful wave to the rest of her team and SG-1.

Aiden and Katy walked around in silence till they decided to talk in Kate's room.

The room wasn't much it was just a small room with a bed, a table and chairs and also a couch.

They sat on the couch.

"So…" Aiden started before Katy cut him off.

"So, how was Atlantis" Katy asked looking at him but not meeting his eyes.

"Yea, it was great, but stop changing the subject" Aiden said looking at Katy. "Come on, talk to me Kate"

"I don't want to talk about it. So who's Teyla?" Katy said with distaste in her mouth.

"She's one of the Atlantian's, she's a really nice person Kate" Aiden said looking at her.

"Is she" Katy said looking at the floor.

"Come on, Katy talk to me" Aiden said grabbing her hands and making her look at him. Aiden gasped when she did because she had tears flooding her eyes, and Katy hardly ever cried. (Or at least the Katy he knew)

"Ok" Katy said looking at him. "Well it started the day you and John was picked for the Atlantis mission. John might have told you but I had a special meal planned that night because there was something I wanted to tell him" Katy said with more tears coming into her eyes.

"Yeah, I remember" Aiden said looking at Katy.

"Well I was going to tell him…"

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Ok sorry for the short chap, but I think it was better to end it here.

You will understand in time.

Son recap now the only people who know why Kate flipped at John before he left for Atlantis is Aiden and Hammond.

Pls review.


	11. CH11 ALL CLEAR

See chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Read enjoy.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

All clear

14:45 hours briefing room

Almost everyone was already there, everyone except Lt. Ford and Major O'Neill.

"I wonder what's taking Aiden and Katy so long" Michael Phillips asked.

"Dunno" John answered looking at the table.

"Dude, just talk to her" Mike hissed looking at one of his best friends.

"Yea, I know Mike, but it's a bit hard when she won't even look at me" John exploded. "Sorry" he said apologizing to everyone else.

10 minutes later Katy walked in looking upset.

"Hey, are you ok" Michael asked.

"Yea" Katy said sitting next to him. A couple of minutes later Aiden walked in looking shell-shocked.

"Are you feeling ok Lt. Ford" Dr Weir asked.

"Yea" he answered sitting down opposite Katy and just staring at her.

"Ok, what's going on between you two" Michael asked.

"Nothing Mike. Just shut up" Katy said looking at the table.

"Ok people, this is a work place, so can we please keep the personal issues outside" General Hammond said as he walked into the room. Katy, Aiden, Michael and John just stared at the table.

"I'll take that as a yes" General Hammond said sitting down. "So let's get this debrief on the way then"

45 minutes later the Atlantis team had told everyone about all the highs and lows. They had also informed General Hammond how the base had fallen into the hands of the wraith.

"Ok, well there's not much we can do because we don't have the man power to defeat an army like that" General Hammond stated to all his troops. "So Doc, they all got a clean bill of health?"

"Yep, nothing wrong with any of their results, Dr Beckett has done a great job" Dr Frasier answered smiling at him. And without anyone noticing Daniel threw a death glare at him.

"So ok, then the mission to P3X 927. Instead of it being SG-1 and SG-16, it will also include the SG-16 team that's just been authorised by the president." General Hammond said smiling.

"WHAT" Mike and Katy yelled at the same time.

"I said the new SG-16, which instead of being a 4 man team it is now going to be an 8 man team. Colonel Hamilton, you are still the commanding officer. Major's O'Neill and Sheppard, you 2 are the two 2IC." Katy and John looked at each other briefly meeting each others eyes. After 10 seconds Katy looked away when General Hammond started talking again. "Then it will be Lt's Ford and Phillips, Dr's McKay and Stevens and last but not least Teyla" At the General's last name Katy made a sound of disgust. Everyone around the table looked at her everyone in the Atlantis team except Aiden and John looked at her in anger, because they didn't know this girl and she was dissing Teyla , Aiden had put his head in his hands to hide his laughter as had Michael, John just stared at her. "Is there a problem Major O'Neill" General Hammond said looking at the daughter of his 2IC.

"No General everything is fine" Katy said in a fake sweet innocent sort of way, which had Aiden and Michael laughing harder.

"Ok, so that sorted then. So now with everything said you can all leave till the mission brief tomorrow at 1200 hours, and Atlantis team as you all have a clean bill of health you are free to leave the base. Dismissed." The General said standing up.

Katy jumped straight up and grabbed her stuff and practically ran out the room.

"Kate" Michael and Aiden yelled at the same time.

"Ok, I'll deal with her in a minute" Mike said looking at everyone from the Atlantis team. "How about we go celebrate your freedom and the fact that our black ops team is back together with a couple of extras at The Dog"

"What's that girl's problem with me? And what's The Dog" Teyla asked looking at John then Aiden.

"Kate just takes a little time to get used to new people" Aiden replied totally lying to Teyla. "An The Dog is a pub it's a place where you can hang out and have fun"

"Oh, ok that sounds like fun" Teyla said looking at Aiden before looking back at John.

"Ok, we will meet you there at 1700 hours, SG-1 will you join us as well?" Michael asked looking at them.

"Why not sounds like it could be fun" Colonel O'Neill answered for his whole team.

"Ok, see you all later, I'm going to catch up with speedy" Mike said as he headed to the stairs out of the briefing room.

It took him 10 minutes to find and locate Katy. She had reached the elevator after changing into her civvies.

"Hey Katy, we are heading to The Dog join us" Mike said coming to stand next to her as she waited for the lift.

"I would love too, but I'm busy" Katy said as she got into the elevator that had just opened. But as the doors started to close Mike grabbed them and forced them open.

"Well you know where we will be, if you change your mind" Mike said as he pulled away.

He turned and walked to the changing rooms so he could change into his civvies and spend the night out with his old/new team with the exception that 1 was missing.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Ok hope you liked.

I know it was a short chap, but promise next one will be longer.

Read and Review, thanks.


	12. CH12 ITS CALLED ALCOHOL

This is the first of my two new chapters.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

It's called alcohol

The dog

Sg-1, Sg-16 and the Atlantis team had been at The Dog laughing and drinking for the last hour.

"So Aide, you seeing anyone" Michael asked as he looked across the table they were all sitting at in the corner.

"Um, no, why" Aiden asked sipping deep into his beer.

"Just wondering, so what the hell is going on" Michael asked looking at Aiden, everyone else was also staring at Aiden.

"What do you mean" Aiden asked looking at Michael.

"You have been acting weird since you walked in to the briefing room dude, what the hell did you and Kate talk about" John asked looking at him as well.

"I'm fine, me and Kate, nothing" Aiden replied looking up briefly before refocusing on his beer.

"Whatever" John said as he turned back to his and Dr Weir's conversation.

"Dude, please stop your turning into Katy" Michael said looking at Aiden, before casting his eyes over the pub. "And Katy isn't even here... Katy" Michael said stuttering as he had just been looking at the door when it opened and their missing team mate walked in.

"She most of changed her mind" Hamilton said also looking over at Kate.

Kate walked in wearing a short denim mini skirt with a pink and green bellied halter top and a pair of white 3inch heel sandals that had ribbons attached that tied around her ankle.

Just behind her in walked 4 other girls who were laughing and chatting with Kate. The girls were called Rebecca, Jessica, Marie and Louise.

"Shit" Aiden yelled as he saw the other four and ducked under the table.

"Lt. Ford what are you hiding from" Teyla asked.

"His Ex" Michael and John said in unison laughing.

Katy and her friends were walking to the bar when Rebecca stopped in her tracks and turned to Katy.

"Why the hell did I just see Aiden" Rebecca asked facing Katy.

"Because his home, its one of the reasons you girls are here, because not only is Aiden home... so is John" Katy said looking at them all.

"Oh girl" Rebecca said hugging Katy. "Have you told him about everything?"

"No, and I'm not" Katy said as she pulled out the hug.

"Ok, you are coming with me" Rebecca said as grabbed Katy by the hand and pulled her towards Aiden, John and the rest. "Girl's I will have an Archers and orange and Katy will have a triple Vodka and pineapple"

"Ok gotcha" Louise said as she, Jessica and Marie went to the bar. Rebecca pulled Katy all the way over to the table where the SGC personnel sat and stopped in front of it.

"What the hell do you want, he" McKay said nodding in the direction of Michael. "Said you wasn't coming, coz I for one don't like you nor does Teyla"

An eruption of noise broke out from SG-1, SG-16, Aiden and John at once defending Katy, Jack was the first to make himself heard.

"McKay insult my daughter again and you will never walk again" Jack said glaring at McKay. "Sheppard?" Jack asked as John stood up.

"You two" John said fixing McKay and Teyla with an angry glare before he looked at Katy and looked back at McKay. "Don't" he said as sat back down.

"See, you act like a bitch towards him and still he defends you" McKay said giving Katy a dirty look. Jack, Sam and Rebecca were about to jump down McKay's throat but was stopped by Katy.

"No dad, Sam, Bec. McKay you don't get to insult me, you don't know fuck about mines and John's relationship or our break up so you don't get to comment on it" Katy said fixing McKay with a death glare, McKay looked back and spluttered.

"Wow, McKay speechless for once" Dr Weir said. "Hi Major O'Neill or is it Katy"

"Katy when we are off duty or alone, I'm only Major O'Neill when its official business" Katy said smiling.

"Ok Katy, ignore Rodney because your right we don't know anything about yours and John's relationship, so you wont hear me or any of my team comment on it again" Dr Weir said making a sweep of her team with her eyes and ending forcefully on McKay.

"No, its fine everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but I will defend myself" Katy also said glaring at McKay.

"You shouldn't have too" Daniel said giving everyone a dirty look. "It's between you and Sheppard"

"Indeed" Teal'c added.

"Thanks guys" Katy said gratefully to her dad's team. "An Aiden get out from under the table before your knees lock" Katy added laughing.

Aiden crawled back to his seat and sent a guilty look at Rebecca.

"Oh, by the way to those who don't know, this is Becca" Katy said as she pointed to Rebecca. "And that's Louise, Jessica and Marie" Katy finished pointing to the bar.

"Don't try distracting me Katy" Rebecca said glaring at Katy. "Aiden Mathew Ford, what the hell" Becca screamed glaring at Aiden as Louise, Jessica and Marie joined them with the drinks.

"Bex, I was going to call" Aiden added in a whisper making Becca glare grow.

"Here you go girl" Louise said handing Katy her drink. "And Hun, stop glaring and shouting at Aiden and drink this" Jessica said as she handed Becca her drink.

"So, what you girls drinking" Sam asked as Becca took the drink and had a sip.

"This is a triple Vodka and pineapple, Bec's is Archers and orange, Lou's is Malibu and lemonade, Marie's is Tia Maria and coke and Jess is Bacardi and coke" Katy said pointing to each in time.

"Should you be Drinking that considering..." Aiden said in a panic.

"Shut it Aide I'm fine" Katy said glaring at him as Becca kicked him, which John saw and just sat there and watched.

"What you talking about" Michael asked.

"Nothing Aide hit his head as he got out from under the table" Katy said trying to remain calm.

"Ok" Michael said not believing a word, neither did John he decided he was gonna watch her cause he knew with out being told something was wrong.

"Wow, you girls drink spirits and me and Major Carter are just drinking beer" Dr Weir said raising her bottle to her lips.

"What is beer" Teyla asked looking at Dr Weir.

"Whoa, is this chick for real" Marie asked staring straight at Teyla in astonishment.

"What are you?... From outer space?"

"Well actually..." Teyla started but was cut across by Daniel.

"She's visiting from another country" Daniel said smiling at Katy's friends as Katy stood there trying to keep a straight face.

"Why don't you girls join us" Hamilton said pointing to chairs for the girls to pull up.

"Yea, why not" Katy said as she squeezed into the booth next to Aiden as the girls grabbed chairs and pulled them over.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Everyone spent about an hour just talking and laughing, except John and Teyla, John spent the hour just looking at Katy and turning his head every time she turned his way, whilst Teyla after watching John was just openly glaring at Kate whilst giggling and touching John's arm as much as possible. Katy and her friends finally got fed up of it.

"Is there something Kate can do for you Teyla" Louise asked glaring back at Teyla.

"Nothing, but Major O'Neill" Teyla begun as everyone looked at her then glanced at Katy to see her giving her a dirty look, before turning back to Teyla. "What is that called what you are wearing" Teyla finished pointing to her waist.

"Its called a mini skirt, its fashion, but don't you worry about it you don't have what it takes to wear something like this" Katy answered with venom and then stared at the orange juice that Teyla was drinking. "I'm going to the bar to get another round in" she said as she stood up and walked away swaying her hips more than she needed too.

The whole table burst into laughter except Teyla who through a dirty look at everyone. Louise and Rebecca got up and went to help Katy at the bar.

"Hey Steve, another round for everyone but can you change the orange juice to a double Vodka and orange and on top can I have two shots of Vodka" Katy said to him as Louise and Rebecca creased up.

"Oh my god, if that chick hasn't had Alcohol before you are gonna get her drunk, if you give her that" Becca said as she tried to calm herself down.

"The whole bloody point, god have you seen all the John clinginess, Jesus one word 'desperate" Katy said as the two shots were handed to her. "Thanks Steve"

"Who are they for" Louise asked looking at the shots.

"They are toppers for Teyla's drink" Katy said as she grinned wickedly.

"Oh that's cruel, but totally great" Becca said as she saw the orange and double Vodka get handed to Kate.

Once the barman had handed Kate the drink she tipped the two shots into it and stirred it with the mixer before she took it out. When the barman had finished they took all the drinks to the table and watched at sly glances as Teyla drank the quad Vodka and orange.

"Um, this orange juice is so nice" Teyla said as she looked at Dr Weir.

"Ok, if you say so" Kyle said looking at her funny, as did the rest of the table.

"Um, Dr Weir what do you plan to do now your back from your expedition" Katy asked as she looked at her.

"Oh call me Elizabeth and I am going to be on base as a supervisor and sort of politician" Elizabeth said answering with a smile. "By the way when you went to the bar I couldn't help notice the tattoo you have what is it"

"What you mean the one at the base of my spine" Kate asked as Elizabeth nodded. "Oh its a teddy bear it means nothing"

"What you mean the one at the base of your spine, you got more tattoos" Elizabeth asked.

"Yea, including that one, 4. I have a flaming ying yang on my ankle with the date of Craig's death, I have a dolphin in a curve on my right shoulder and I have a heart on my butt ask John which cheek and what it says" Kate said as she watched Teyla give her a look of pure loathing and John choke on his beer, as everyone else laughed except Jack who gave his daughter a look that said this conversation was getting to much. "An I also have the teddy bear" Katy finished raising her glass.

"A ying yang that's on fire both John and Aiden have one of them on their left arms they also have a date on them" Elizabeth said as she looked at the three of them.

"Yea, Michael and Hamilton have one too, they're our memorial to Craig" Aiden said in a sad voice as he raised his bottle.

"Who's Craig?" Sam asked noticing the sombre mood that had passed through most of SG-16 and Aiden and John.

"He was our team mate, he died whilst we were under fire, and he was a close friend of ours" John said looking down at his bottle of beer.

"Sorry, you guys" Jack said looking at his daughters team mates.

"Thanks, but this is getting sombre we were upset for weeks a couple of years ago Craig would want us to get on with our lives" Michael said looking at everyone at the table.

"Ok, I'm gonna get my freak on and beat the crap out of them guys over there at pool" Katy said as she got up and grabbed her drink. "You girls coming and any of you lot wanna join"

"Yea, girl I'm with you" Becca said as she stood up and grabbed her drink.

"Yea, I'm with you also" Louise said as she went and stood with Kate and Becca.

"I'm with you three too" Marie and Jess said together as they picked up their drinks.

"Yea, I will join you ladies too" Sam said as she stood up and grabbed her drink.

"Yea, me too" Elizabeth said as she followed suit. "Teyla you coming"

"No, I'm going to stay here" Teyla said as she leaned into John without him noticing.

"Whatever" Kate and Becca said as they turned and walked to the pool table followed by the others.

"Alright boys" Katy flirted as she picked up a cue. "You wanna show me your skills with a stick" she finished making all the girls laugh.

"Oh my god, she is unbelievable" Sam laugh as everyone else nodded.

"Little girl you wouldn't be able to handle my skills with a stick" One guy said coming up to Kate.

"Really, then put your money where your mouth is" Katy said raising her eyebrow.

"You got it baby" the guy said as he set the table and breaked.

"Nice break" Katy said surveying the table and looking at the girls.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

30 minutes later the boys and Teyla were just laughing at a joke Michael had just told. Every now and then one of the boys would check on the girls mainly it was John and Jack.

John glanced up when he saw the guy Kate was playing converge on her looking like he was going to break her in half, he jumped up out of his seat just as he yelled out and went to hit her.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

1 minute earlier

Katy had just put the black ball away in the corner pocket. She glanced at the guy she just beat who was gob smacked.

"And that's the game. Thank you" she grinned as she grabbed the money and turned back to the girls until she heard Becca gasp, Katy turned around and saw the guy advance on her.

"You fucking bitch, you played me" He yelled as he went to punch her, but as his fist was a few inches away she was pulled clear and John grabbed his fist and punched him.

"Didn't your mom, never teach you not to hit girls" John said as Michael and Aiden joined.

"What is this? Cant handle me on your own" the guy said staring John down.

"No, he can handle you but you just tried to hit our girl" Michael said glaring down at the guy.

After that a fight broke out but was pulled apart 2 minutes later when Jack grabbed John, Teal'c grabbed Aiden and Hamilton grabbed Michael.

"I suggest that you stay away from my daughter" Jack glared at the guy on the floor as he restrained John.

Jack, Teal'c and Hamilton dragged the boys back to the table and the girls followed. As soon as Jack had let John go Katy got in his face.

"What the hell was that? Guess what? Newsflash I don't need or want your protection so stay out of my face" Katy yelled making the whole pub stare at her.

"Fine then next time a guy goes to hit you I will let him" John growled.

"Whatever. Dad everyone see you tomorrow I'm out of here" Katy said as she bent down to grab her bag as Rebecca, Louise and Marie followed suit.

"Bye" the table chorused as the girls walked away.

"Come on I think we should go back to the base" Elizabeth said staring at her group, getting a nod from everyone except Teyla.

"Teyla you ok" McKay asked.

"Yea, I feel a bit weird thou" Teyla replied her speech slurred.

"Oh my god, she's drunk" Michael laughed.

"Its not funny, we didn't buy her alcohol because we don't know how she would take to it" McKay answered.

"No, don't be silly I'm fine" Teyla said as she got up, she took three steps and fell unconscious.

"Crap" Aiden shouted as he bent down to check on her. "What the hell was she drinking?"

John picked up her glass and sniffed it then sipped a bit. "Jesus"

"What" Michael and Aiden asked together.

"Fucking hell. That's strong, its Vodka, someone put a load of Vodka in her orange" John answered.

"Who was last to go to the bar" Elizabeth asked as McKay picked Teyla up and went outside to the car with everyone following.

"Katy" Jack answered with out thinking about it. "Oh god Kate"

"Like I said O'Neill your daughters a bitch" McKay said as Aiden helped load Teyla in the car.

"Shut up McKay. You guys can all fit in that car because I'm taking the other one" John said as he took the keys out his pocket.

"Where are you going?" Michael called out to John as he opened the other car door.

"To see and find out what the fucking hell Kate was thinking" John said as he shut the door and started the engine and drove off at speed.

"That's not going to be pretty" Aiden sighed.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Hope you liked, you know the deal please review.

Katy xXx


	13. CH13 HOME AGAIN

This is the second new chapter. Enjoy.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Home Again 

30 minutes later SGC Infirmary

Aiden opened the door which everyone filed through with Beckett holding Teyla.

"Doc we need you" Jack yelled through the infirmary. The office door opened and Janet appeared at Teyla's side in seconds.

"What happened" Janet asked.

"Major O'Neill spiked her drink with vodka" McKay answered sneering at Jack, Aiden, Michael, Hamilton, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c as they had been trying to defend her.

"What, why" Janet asked taking Teyla's pulse.

"Teyla and Kate got into one earlier" Jack said looking at the girls. "Is she okay"

"Yea, she will be fine, Alantian genetic structure is the same as ours, she will just experience her first hangover when she wakes up" Janet answered as she started a drip on Teyla. "This will re-hydrate her"

"So she will be ok" Michael asked.

"Yea she will be fine" Janet smiled at him.

"Yea no thanks to your bitch of a team mate" McKay said glaring at him.

"McKay I told you to stop insulting my daughter" Jack said getting in McKay's face.

"How can you defend her. All of you, she could of killed Teyla" McKay said with venom.

"Well she didn't and Rodney, Teyla really was being insensitive" Elizabeth said holding her hand up to stop Rodney. "I'm not saying Teyla deserves this, I think Katy! She just snapped and did the first thing she could think of"

"Why is Teyla insensitive" Rodney asked staring in disbelieve at Elizabeth.

"A blind person can see John still loves Katy and anyone who really looks at Katy can see she still cares about him, and Teyla has been clinging to John all night" Dr Weir explained.

"Well John didn't say anything to Teyla so maybe he wanted and liked it" Rodney said defending Teyla.

"He doesn't" Aiden answered looking at everyone. "My guess is he didn't say anything to Teyla is because he was enjoying Katy being jealous"

"So in other words she put herself in the middle of something that she does not belong in" Dr Weir finished.

"I'm going to call John and tell him Teyla is going to be ok" Aiden said as he turned to leave the room.

"Tell him not to lose his temper with her" Dr Weir called to him.

"Wrong person" Hamilton and Jack answered chuckling at each other, making everyone but Aiden and Michael look at them.

"Katy's the one with the temper" Jack answered.

"Yea tell him good luck" Michael called out.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Same time across town

Outside a block of apartments

John pulled up and parked the SUV and got out he looked up at the apartment where he used to live. He started walking to the door when his phone rang he looked at the screen to see that it was the base.

"Major Shepard" John said as he answered the phone.

"John its Aiden" Aiden said down the phone sighing.

"Hey how's Teyla doing" John asked as he stopped walking to lean against a car.

"Yea she is just drunk and dehydrated" Aiden answered. "She will be fine, so don't go to hard on Kate"

"Aiden! Kate just got lucky that was all" John answered.

"John if you get in her face she will yell and you two will end up in another fight" Aiden sighed trying to plead with John.

"I can deal with her Aiden I was in a relationship with her for 3 years" John answered.

"Fine. Michael said good luck his convinced Kate will rip you a new butt hole" Aiden replied.

"Whatever see you later" John said as he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He pushed off the car and started to the lobby door he entered the apartment building letting his legs him down the path his legs used too know.

Before he knew it he was staring at the door for apartment 12 he sighed and put his hand on the door, because he knew just like Aiden and Michael did, this was going to be a fight.

John sighed and knocked on the door, he could hear music and footsteps then before he knew it she had opened the door and was standing in front of him looking as gorgeous as ever still in her short skirt and bellied top but now she was bare foot, she had taken her make up off and taken her beautiful hair down which was now falling down to her shoulders. She could still take his breathe away. Kate stood there staring at John on shock.

"Fuck off" Kate said as she went to slam the door but John put his foot in the way to stop the door shutting, he pushed it back and entered the apartment slamming the door.

"I said fuck off" Kate screamed at him as she walked away from him.

"Not until we have talked" John said back as he followed her to the front room.

"I don't want to talk to you just go away, please" Kate asked with tears in her eyes.

"No" John said his voice catching as he watched tears spring in Kate's eyes. "It was stupid Katy! What you did? You could of killed Teyla" John said keeping his voice gentle and watching as the tears in Kate's eyes disappeared.

"What! Is that why your here, to yell about your girlfriend" Kate yelled holding on to the backs of one of the chairs.

"I'm not yelling you are and Teyla is my friend nothing more nothing less. Is that why you did it?" John asked standing by the coffee table.

"I don't care" Kate yelled as she came and stood the other side of the coffee table.

"So you was jealous, so what you wanted some kind of revenge" John said walking around the table.

"Why would I be jealous I dumped you" Kate yelled as she stopped in front of him.

"That's right you dumped me, so who I date doesn't concern you" John roared.

"Well fuck off then" Kate yelled as tears sprung back in her eyes. "Just go back to your little girlfriend and forget about me like you did when you first took the fucking Atlantis gig, then again when you left with out even looking back. Screw what I wanted or how I felt or what I was going through"

John just stood there watching her yell and taking in what she was yelling, but all he wanted to do was shut her up. John walked right up to Katy.

"Shut up Kate" John whispered as he grabbed her face and placed his lips tightly over hers and kissed her deep and hard. Once John pulled back he kept his hands on her face and she was looking at him gob smacked.

"That stumped you didn't it" John smirked, Kate went to open her mouth but John covered her mouth with his finger. "No it's my turn to talk. Now listen and listen carefully. Teyla is a friend always has been always will be, no matter how much she may want more, I don't. And second of all you was all I could think of as I walked through that gate and every jam we got in, in the Pegasus galaxy the thought of seeing you again got me through. I could never feel anything for Teyla , because you see my heart belongs to someone else, someone who stole my heart the minute she smiled at me 4 years ago the day we met. Someone who I was terrified felt nothing but friendship for me until the day we played a drunken card game and she was dared to kiss me, that was the first ray of hope I got that told me she could have feelings for me" John stopped to look at Kate, stroking away the tears that were running down her cheek. "Then even after that it took me 2 weeks to get up the courage to ask her out. Someone the day I asked her to marry me it felt like I was standing on a firing range. Someone I would die for to save, even still. Someone who no matter what she does to me or my friends I still love, more than life its self. Someone who means so much to me I feel like I'm dead with out, and guess what Kate that someone's you baby" John finished with tears in his eyes as he wiped Kate's away. As John looked at her he leant down and kissed her softly.

The whole way through John's speech Kate had tears running down her face, but when he said he still loved her she broke down. When he kissed her it took her a while to realise but when she did she kissed him lightly whilst her arms moved up his chest till she wrapped her arms around his neck whilst kissing him but as her hands locked behind his head she forcefully pulled his head down as she slide her tongue in his mouth making him moan as he pulled her close making her whimper.

"Kate" John murmured against her lips as she raked her nails through his hair.

"Hmm" Kate moan as John pulled her closer. As they kissed Kate pulled him back to the bedroom.

Once they entered the bedroom Kate steered them so they hit the bed with the back of their legs, they fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs. Kate straddled John's lap as they kissed long and hard as she grinded into his pelvis. John flipped her onto her back and pulled away.

"Kate we should slow down" John said stroking her hair out of her face.

"Why?" Kate moaned kissing his hand which was stroking her face.

"Kate we need to talk, especially about our break-up, baby what was that all about" John asked.

Kate leaned up and kissed him hard, but John pulled back.

"Kate I'm being serious babe, we need to talk about this" John said trying to catch his breathe.

"John shut up and make love to me, we can talk later baby" Kate said pulling him back down.

"Fine" John said as his lips came crashing down on hers.

They slowly started pulling each others clothes off as they shared hot wet kisses that drove them wild when John finally entered her Kate felt complete for the first time in 5 months, they spent the rest of the night making love till they fell asleep at 3am in the morning with happy smiles on their faces wrapped in each others arms.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Please review.

Katy xXx


	14. CH14 WHATS WRONG WITH ME

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Atlantis.

This is a short chapter I hope you enjoy it. I got no reviews for the last two chapters, please, please, please review. Let me know weather to carry on.

What's wrong with me?

0600 hours

SGC Infirmary

It was quiet in the infirmary at this hour all that could be heard was the steady breathing of Rodney McKay as he sat at Teyla's bedside. Teyla's eyelashes started to flutter as she started to wake up.

"Hey, how are you feeling" Rodney asked Teyla looking at her.

"Yea, I'm fine. What happened?" Teyla asked looking around and realising she was in the infirmary.

"Major O'Neill spiked your drink with alcohol" Rodney answered sneering at Kate's name.

"Why would she do that to me" Teyla asked as she looked about. "Where's John" Teyla asked looking at Rodney.

"He went to confront O'Neill" Rodney said looking Teyla straight in the face. "He hasn't been seen since"

"Do you think his hurt" Teyla asked as Aiden and Dr Weir walked through the door.

"No" Aiden laughed making everyone look at him. "He is properly still with Kate" Aiden finished raising his eyebrows.

"You think they slept together" Teyla asked trying to hide her tears.

"I'm sorry Teyla I know you like John, but yeah I do" Aiden replied which sent everyone into silence.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Kate's apartment

(Her bedroom)

Kate started to slowly wake up, as she opened her eyes she saw a clearly defined chest. Kate slowly sat up pulling her cover around her body as she slowly remembered all of last night.

As she sat upright she suddenly got queasy. Kate jumped up and ran to the toilet, where she emptied her stomach.

"Oh god I feel like crap" Kate muttered as she looked in the mirror to see her face as white as a sheet.

Kate left the bathroom and leaned against her doorframe to watch John sleep. She decided she needed to get out of there, she quickly and quietly got dressed and scribbled a note to John saying that they would talk later, before she left to head into base early.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

30 minutes later

John woke up to an empty bed he rolled over to see a note.

"Classy Kate" john muttered as he picked up the note as he read it he sighed. "Great"

John slowly pulled all his clothes together and decided to head to the SGC.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

0700 hours

SGC infirmary

Janet had just finished checking over Teyla and discharging her when Kate walked in looking white as a sheet.

"Girl you ok" Aiden asked as he noticed her.

"Major O'Neill can I help you" Janet asked looking concerned.

"I'm not sure, I don't feel so good. I was sick this morning" Kate answered rubbing her neck.

"Karma" Rodney coughed making everyone except Teyla throw a dirty look at him.

"Major take a seat, maybe your white blood cells isn't just you getting over the flu" Janet said pointing to a bed.

Kate sat on the side of a bed that was opposite Teyla's, Aiden walked over and sat next to her and hugged her.

"You ok" Aiden asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine" Kate answered smiling at him.

"Ok, major, I'm gonna take some more blood and see if that tells us anything" Janet said as she put the needle in Kate's arm.

"Doc what's wrong with me" Kate asked suddenly feeling tearful.

"Most likely just symptoms of a hangover mixed with your bodies trying to put itself right after you had the flu" Janet answered smiling. "Nothing to worry about, you can still go on your mission today"

"Good" Kate said as she held a pad to her arm after Janet had finished taking her blood. "Let me know when the results are in" she asked flashing Janet a smile.

"Yea, I sure will, I'll put a rush on them but they properly won't be back till you get back from the mission" Janet smiled as she put the blood in the tray to test.

"Can I go" Kate asked as she stood up.

"Yes, you can" Janet answered as she walked to her office. Kate started to leave, but stopped and turned to Teyla's bed.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what I did last night it was uncalled for" Kate apologised not seeing John walk in behind her, until she turned around. "Hi"

"Hey, nice apology. Can we talk" John asked stepping really close.

"I cant, I have to meet my dad. Can we talk later" Kate asked sending him a smile as she walked to the door.

"That's all it ever fucking is Kate. Later never now, when are you going to talk to me" John exploded making everyone stare at the two.

"When I fucking well decide, you're the one that left me here not the other way around, so I will fill you in when I decide" Kate screamed back before storming out the door.

"Kate" John yelled trying to get her attention, but Kate didn't turn around.

"Dude" Aiden said looking at his friend not knowing who to comfort.

John walked over to Teyla's bed.

"You ok John" Dr Weir asked.

"Yea I will be ok" John answered sighing.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

1150 hours

Kate hid in her room avoiding everyone until she had to meet her team and SG-1 in the gateroom. As she walked into the gateroom she stood next to Sam.

"Hey" Sam smiled.

"Hey" Kate replied looking at the floor.

"You ok, you look a bit peaky. Plus Janet said you stopped by this morning and that whilst you was there you had an argument with John" Sam asked as she looked at Kate, who was staring at John, who looked at Kate giving her a completely lost look before turning away.

"I'm fine" Kate replied trying to hide her tears.

"Ok, guys I want a clean mission" Hammond announced through the speaker from the control room with Dr Weir standing next to him. "God Speed" He finished as the gate started spinning and the wormhole engaged.

"You have a go people, Colonel O'Neill move 'em out" Hammond said.

"Good luck SG-1 and SG-16" Dr Weir added.

Jack saluted General Hammond and Dr Weir. "Lets go people" Jack grinned as he started up the ramp along side his daughter. "You excited" Jack asked miss reading his daughters facial expression.

"YeaSureYabetcha" Kate replied trying to stop herself puking as she stepped through the horizon followed by everyone else, missing by 30 seconds seeing Janet running into the control room out of breathe.

"Dr Frasier" General Hammond asked alarmed.

"Sir I need Major O'Neill back here now" Janet said trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Why" Dr Weir asked.

"She hasn't got a clean bill of health" Janet said as the wormhole disengaged.

"Siler redial the address" Hammond ordered.

Siler started entering the address but the gate didn't start spinning.

"Sir we have a problem" Siler said turning to face the 3 disbelieving faces.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Cliff Hanger.

What's wrong with Kate?

Hope you liked please review.

Katy xXx


	15. CH15 SOMETHINGS WRONG

Disclaimer: I don't own the show only the characters you don't know and of course the plot. I hope you all had a good Christmas and new year. Sorry for the delay of getting this chapter up. Let me know what you think once you have read it.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Chapter 15

Something's wrong

P3X 927

Jack was the first out of the gate, he made his way forward and waited for the rest of his team and SG-16 to come through. Jack smiled as he saw his daughter come through but his smile turned to a frown as she moved to the side out of the way of the others before she started to vomit, but before Jack could react the rest of SG-1 and 16 was through.

"Wow" Kyle said resting his hands on his knees. "I read all the reports but nothing can prepare you for that"

"Ha, it is a bit of a rush isn't it" Daniel said laughing at him.

"Don't worry you get used to it" John said slapping Kyle on the back as he looked around at all the newbie's that had just come through the gate for their first time.

"Where's Kate" Sam asked as she looked around, everyone started to look around to see if they could locate Kate.

"She was just over there" Jack said pointing over to the side of the gate that Kate was, and not long after they all heard the sound of retching. As everyone turned towards the sound they all saw Kate bent over being sick.

"Jesus" Daniel said as he, Jack and Sam ran over to her.

"Honey are you ok" Jack asked as everyone crowded around.

"Now that's karma, your alcohol in take must have been higher than we all thought" Rodney said smirking causing everyone except Teyla to glare at him.

"Is she ok" Teyla whispered to Rodney and getting a shrug from him.

"Ok this isn't a hangover. Sir I think we should radio back to see what Janet thinks cause something not right" Sam said looking at Jack.

"I'm Fine" Katy managed to rasp out between her vomiting.

"Yea I'm convinced anyone else and your right Sam" Jack said looking at his daughter before looking over to Daniel. "Dan dial the gate and Stevens go with him so you can see how the DHDS work"

"I'm Fine" Kate tried to insist but her voice was getting weaker as she started vomiting again.

"Yea, sure Jack" Daniel replied as he stood up and went over to the DHD with Kyle.

Daniel punched in earths address and as he pressed the middle button the lights on the DHD and gate went out.

"Jack we have a problem" Daniel yelled getting everyone's attention. "The gate won't engage"

"What!" Jack and John yelled together both looking worriedly at Kate who was as white as a sheet holding onto Sam as she had finished emptying her stomach.

"It's not dialling, look" Daniel said as he redialled the gate.

"This is not happening" Jack growled as he ran his hands through his hair. "She doesn't look so good Daniel I can't lose her as well" Jack said through gritted teeth trying to reign in his emotions.

"Is there anyone else who will be able to help" Hamilton asked looking at SG-1 not knowing what Jack was talking about.

"What about the Tokra" Daniel asked from the DHD not commenting on what Jack had said.

"No" Jack growled shaking his head.

"Jack they could help her" Sam said as she stroked Kate's hair out her face, as her forehead was now covered in sweat as she had broke out into a fever. "Jack I know you don't trust them but they could help"

"Yea right the only Tokra I trust is Jake" Jack said looking over to Sam. "But he is out on a mission and you expect me to trust my daughter to people I don't trust, yeah Sam that's not going to happen"

"You're willing to risk your daughter's life because of your mistrust of the Tokra" Sam asked looking directly at Jack.

"Ok, but if they can help then shouldn't we get her to them then we can get on with our mission" Rodney asked looking over at Jack.

"Shut it dude, we are not leaving her on her own or with people her dad don't trust" Aiden said coming up to McKay. "I get it Rodney, you don't like her, but guess what learn to deal with it she is now your team mate" Aiden finished glaring at McKay. "Is there anyone else we could try" Aiden asked looking over to Jack.

"And quickly" John said everyone turned to look at him because Sam was the only one who noticed that he had knelt down next to her. "Kate's breathing is shallow" Sheppard adding looking at Jack. "So if you know anyone else I would say contact them now"

"O'Neill could we not try the Asgard" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah that's a good idea Teal'c, Jack" Sam said sending Jack a worried look as he had now gone white.

"Yea, T help Dan send the message, Hamilton keep your eyes open we don't know if the locals are friendly or not" Jack said as knelt back down to his daughter. "Come on baby stay with us"

"She's unconscious Jack" Sam replied looking at Jack.

"The signals sent" Daniel said ten minutes later coming back over to Jack, Sam, John and Kate.

"Thanks Danny Boy" Jack replied not tearing is eyes away from Kate.

"O'Neill if we are not going to explore this planet, I think we should move out of the open" Teal'c replied coming back over as he had gone with Hamilton to check out the surrounding area.

"Yea, your right T" Jack said looking up at his friend. "Ok let's move over to that tree line we are much to exposed here" Jack said standing up and pointing over to a group of trees, Jack bent down to pick up Kate.

"No sir its ok I can take her" John said standing up as he saw Jack nod he bent down. "I've got her Major" watching as Sam nodded back.

John stood up and readjusted Kate so she was more comfortable before he walked over to the tree line where Daniel already was setting up a couple of blankets next to his pack John shoot him a funny look.

"It's so we can lie her down without someone having to hold her the pack will elevate her head" Daniel explained.

"Oh, right" John replied as he lower Kate to the ground and pulled one of the blankets over her. "Do you think she is going to be alright" John asked looking at Daniel.

"I hope so" Daniel replied looking at the girl who in two days had grown on him like a sister. "I hope so"

"How long do you think we are going to have to wait" Rodney asked as John sat next to Kate.

"Not long I hope" John muttered as he stroked Kate's hair.

"Me too mate, she doesn't look so good does she" Aiden said as he came and sat with him.

"I know. She's not doing so well" John said looking at Aiden in the eyes.

"What was wrong with her after we left for Atlantis" John asked getting everyone attention.

"Dude I can't tell you but what was affecting her then wouldn't be affecting her now it would have been caught if it was" Aiden said looking at John.

"Ford this is my daughters life we are talking about" Jack said coming over from where he was talking to Sam.

"I promise sir I wouldn't put her life in danger she is like a sis…" Aiden said getting cut off when a blinding white flash engulfed them all and they disappeared.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

I hope you liked the chapter.

Katy xXx

Let Me know What You Think

By Pressing This Button

[……………………………………]

[…………….…………]

………………..

………….…

…….…

…….

….

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	16. CH16 YOU'RE JOKINGRIGHT

Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me as I am not rich. I only own the plot and the characters you don't recognise. And I know this chapter is unrealistic but you know that's the fun of Sci-fi and fantasy anything is possible.

Chapter 16

You're joking… right

As the blinding white flash receded leaving SG-1 and SG-16 standing in the middle of a massive space ship.

"O'Neill" a tall grey Roswell like being said coming down from a control panel. "I am answering your hail"

"THOR" Jack said sounding extremely relieved. "We need your help" Jack said looking at Thor. "My Daughter…" Jack said looking towards Shepard to see that his daughter was nowhere to be seen and that Shepard and Ford were looking around everywhere trying to locate her. "Where's my daughter" Jack asked in a panicked voice.

"The young unconscious woman is on a medical bed in the med bay" Thor said coming down to the Jack and everyone else. "Follow me I will take you to her, my scan should be complete by then"

"Thor" Jack said taking in big full breathes. "A little warning before you make a member of my team do a disappearing act, please" Jack said sending everyone a look.

"You seem apprehensive O'Neill" Thor asked looking at him then everyone else. "You all seem apprehensive"

"She is my daughter Thor, and she is these guys team mate" Jack said looking at Sam before looking at everyone else. "She is someone important to most of us"

"I will do my best to find out what is wrong with her" Thor answered reassuringly causing Sam and Daniel to release a breathe they wasn't aware they were holding. "I guess this young lady is the reason I was called" Thor asked looking towards Sam for an answer.

"Yea Thor" Sam answered looking at the Asgard. "Is she ok" Sam asked looking at Jack before looking back to Thor.

"From my first initial scans it was unclear as to her diagnosis" Thor answered as he led the group through the ship. "But my detailed scans will be complete by the time we get to the med bay so I will have a diagnosis for you" Thor answered sending Sam then Jack a reassuring look.

SGCSGCSGCSGC

Med bay

The grey medal doors opened admitting Thor and everyone into the room as soon as Jack saw his daughter suspended in the air on an Asgard med bed he was straight to her side followed by Sam and the rest of Sg-1 with her team following behind.

"She's ok right" Shepard asked his voice catching the first he had spoke since been beamed on the Asgard high command ship.

"These are her results" Thor said pointing to the screen that had appeared above her head.

"Thor…" Daniel asked drawing this word out in disbelieve causing Sam to look at him but instead of answering he just pointed to her results which caused Sam to look at what was making Daniel act weird as Sam turned to look her jaw fell slack.

"Sam, Daniel" Jack asked looking worriedly at his daughter then at Thor.

"Thor, does that say what I think it says" Sam asked finding her voice.

"Correct, according to my scans O'Neill your daughter is with child" Thor said not looking up from his scans, with stopped him from noticing the different stages of shock going through the SG personnel and the crushed look on Shepard's face and the puzzled look on Ford's.

"You're joking right" Jack asked trying to stop the smile that was coming to his face at the joke.

"Are you sure" Aiden asked making everyone look at him suspiciously. "What it's an innocent question?"

"I am very sure" Thor answered looking at Aiden and then Jack noticing his smile fade.

"She lied to me" Shepard exploded.

"Dude calm down, it might not be what it looks like" Aiden said looking at Shepard and trying to calm him down.

"Calm down Aiden seriously, we slept together last night, she told me there wasn't anyone else well there obviously is as otherwise her condition is gonna be one for the books" John yelled irrationally everyone staring at Shepard, and not noticing the perplexed look on Thor's face except Sam.

"Thor, what's wrong" Sam asked automatically turning everyone's attention back the Asgard high commander and their fallen team mate.

"My scans are conflicting I do not understand how this is possible" Thor said looking around at everyone before settling on Shepard. "You say she is not in an active relationship with anyone at the moment" Thor said pausing and watching as John nodded. "Well… what about 6 months ago" Thor asked looking at everyone and noticing their weird looks. "Because according to my scans this child conception date is 6 and half months ago" Thor replied and watching as Shepard drained of all color and everyone else looked around at each other in shock.

"Thor you have to be wrong" Sam said taking charge and coming back to her senses. "If Kate is pregnant and she conceived 6 months ago she would be showing Thor"

"I am aware of that Major that is why I have doubled and tripled checked my results, there is no doubt O'Neill's daughter is 6 months pregnant and the reason she is so poorly is because she is losing the pregnancy" Thor replied.

"How can see lose the same pregnancy twice" Aiden said talking in shock and not sensing what he was saying.

"What are you talking about" Michael asked looking at Aiden.

"Yes Ford what are you talking about" Jack added looking at the lieutenant.

"Um" Aiden said gulping realising that he had let slip something he shouldn't of had, squaring his shoulders he looked at SG-1 the to his team before addressing Hamilton and Michael. "The reason she didn't talk to you guys for 4 months" Aiden said looking at them sadly before turning to John. "And the reason she went mental on you when you told her about the Atlantis gig over dinner was because she was pregnant and the reason she didn't talk to you for 4 months after we left was because a week after we left she collapsed and she lost the baby" Aiden finished with tears streaming down his face as he looked around he noticed nearly everyone was crying including Shepard. "So..." Aiden finished looking at Thor. "You have got to be wrong; she lost that pregnancy 5 months ago"

"No, there is no doubt she is pregnant and your doctors were wrong she has been pregnant the whole time but she is in the stage of losing this pregnancy through malnutrition" Thor replied.

"Well what do you expect" Jack yelled. "If she thought she lost the baby she wouldn't know to look after it"

"Jacks right" Sam said looking sadly down at Kate and stroking her hair out her face. "You just don't seem to be able to catch a break" Sam sighed wiping her eyes that were tearing up that was until she looked at Shepard and saw tears flowing down his face.

"Does anyone know what her feeling towards the pregnancy was" Thor asked looking around the group of emotional humans.

"What, why" Jack asked staring at his daughters stomach as he watched a hand cover it, he looked up to see tear soaked face of John Shepard.

"I don't know Thor, why" Jack asked looking at the Asgard that was taping certain things on the scan.

"Because it possible for me to be able to save the baby" Thor answered making everyone gasp.

"Do it" Jack, Sam, Daniel, Aiden, Hamilton and John replied at once.

"I can saved the embryo and re-implant it in her womb then add the need nutrients and the baby will thrive unfortunately the pregnancy will mature faster than normal human pregnancy, the six months of growth that have been missed will catch up within about 2 weeks and she will properly go into labour in about 7 weeks if I do this. But before I do it shouldn't the child father have a say" Thor asked looking at Jack and watching as he looked at Shepard who still had his hand on Kate's abdomen.

"Save the baby, please" John asked looking at Thor.

"Are you the father" Thor asked and watched as John nodded. "Ok I will try and save the child" Thor replied looking at everyone. I will need some room to work go through to the room next door I will come and get you once I have finished.

SGCSGCSGCSGC

The next room 20 minutes

Everyone was sitting around in shock and not speaking a word.

"She was pregnant that's why she flipped at me" John said staring out the window that was looking out at the stars and breaking the silence making everyone look at him.

"You didn't know man, it's not your fault" Aiden replied looking at him and receiving a blank stare back.

"I should have known something was off" John retaliated. "I loved her, we lived together I should of known something was off" John berated himself.

"If Kate didn't want you to know something she wrong you wouldn't know" Aiden replied laughing. "Cause lets face it no ones as stubborn as she is" Aiden said laughing causing everyone who knew her to laugh at the truth.

"Fords right Shepard, my daughter obliviously loves you" Jack said looking at him from where he was sitting with Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. "Just look after my daughter and grandchild" Jack said getting a funny look on his face. "Grandchild that makes me feel old" Jack laughed causing Sam to giggle.

Everyone started chatting about random thing after that for awhile until they heard the door open and in walked Thor.

"Thor" Daniel exclaimed seeing him and bringing everyone's attention to the Asgard.

"Greeting everyone, it was completely successful the embryo is safely in your daughter womb O'Neill in about 7 weeks she will have a healthily little baby" Thor said smiling at everyone as they all smiled or released breathes they weren't aware they were holding.

"Can we see her Thor" Jack asked standing up.

"Of course she will be awake in about 30 minutes and we will be arriving in earths orbit in about an hour" Thor finished as he left the room of grinning and scolding humans.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

I hope you all enjoyed please review.

Katy xXx


End file.
